


Power Couple

by Azulan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Carapace attempts to confess his love to Chat Noir, only to be rejected. However, an akumatized villain manages to free Chat Noir of his feelings for someone else, and in his heartbreak, Hawk Moth transforms Nino into Lovesick, an akumatized villain capable of brainwashing people to fall in love with one another. Needless to say, Chat Noir is about to face some challenges.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/ Luka Couffaine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually imagine the characters redesigned by SycrosD4 on DeviantArt, plus Chat Noir x Adrien designs by GasaivArt on Twitter. Their designs are cool and sexy. Btw, if I continue making Miraculous fanfics, I may just keep them in the same continuity. Oh, and I couldn't decide if the characters would be 16 by now or 18+ so you decide.  
> Oh, and I only rated it explicit because if I continue, it's gonna have sex. It's mainly plot, since I think sex without plot can get boring.

"The stars are gorgeous tonight," Adrien said. He and Nino were watching the stars from Marinette's terrace along with Alya and Marinette herself.  
"You sure are," Marinette said dreamily, only to realize what she just said. "I mean THEY'RE gorgeous--the stars! Not that you aren't gorgeous, but so are Alya and Nino, so you're all like stars!" She slapped her palm against her face as Alya rubbed her back and Adrien smiled quizzically at her.  
"Sometimes I feel like a star, a literal one," Adrien clarified. "As a model, I shine so bright, but no one can even get close to me. They just look at me and marvel." He leaned forward on the railing, and Nino couldn't help but notice how Adrien's curves had really came in over the years. He probably got it from his father, who had a muscular but sexual body, not to mention the crazy amount of sports he did that made him so athletic.  
Nino shook his head and patted Adrien's shoulder. "Dude, you always have us. You have a ton of friends standing by you who get to know the real Adrien Agrests."  
Adrien smiled. "You're right! In fact, maybe I should invite one of them."  
"This terrance isn't exactly built for a block party," Alya observed. "Make sure whoever you invite doesn't invite a bunch of other people."  
"Oh." Adrien looked down, crestfallen. "She probably would."  
"No..." Marinette said in shock.  
"You wouldn't..." Alya whispered.  
"Dude!" Nino exclaimed. "You were thinking of inviting Chloe? She's totally rude and cruel to everyone."  
"I thought she was making a change." Adrien looked over at the blue horizon thoughtfully. "She was my first friend, always kind to me but never to others. My father used to tease me about us ending up together when we were little and Mother was still around. Maybe if she was as kind to others as she was to me..." He frowned. "But now I've got my eyes on someone else, and she seems to be getting along well with Luka.  
"WHAT?!" Marinette's jaws dropped. "Okay, we have to invite Chloe over here, now!" Before she could say anymore, Alya grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.  
Adrien looked at Nino. "What was that all about?"  
Nino let out a sigh. Sometimes he worried his friend was a total airhead with more cum than braincells--which was made sense, judging by his monster bulge making an outline in his jeans. "Don't worry about it, dude. Anyway, if you trust Chloe, I'll try to trust her, I guess?"  
Adrien grinned. "Thanks, Nino! I'll go see if Marinette and Alya have gotten a hold of her yet." He ran back inside, leaving Nino alone to his thoughts. Adrien said he had his eye on someone. That was good. Hopefully it was Marinette or someone likeable to be around, someone who liked to party. But that reminded him of a crush of his own. Nino and Alya were still taking it slow, getting a feel. It was simply romantic, not sexual, but Nino wanted both (seriously, his balls were sore just thinking about it), but he knew patience was a virtue, which only left room for him to fantasize about--  
"Greetings, Parisians!" High above him flew a pink and purple supervillain surrounded by heart-shaped monsters with cracks down the center. But there was something about her that...Oh, no. "It is I, The Heartbreak Queen, here to show you that everyone isn't as perfect as they seem! Soon you'll find yourself realizing that true love is just like a co-dependency disorder and you'll all thank me that you're rid of it."  
"Chloe," Nino said quietly. Wasn't she fawning over Luka earlier in the day? What could that chill dude have said to upset her?  
The Heartbreak Queen quickly snapped him out of his thoughts as the heart monsters flew into the city, disintegrating into black dust the moment they came into contact with people. Anyone who had been holding hands, kissing, or embracing affectionately were now yelling or quietly distancing themselves from one another.  
"Looks like I got to you just in time." Nino whirled around to find Ladybug standing in front of him, holding the familiar red and black box. "Nino Lahiffe, Paris needs you." She opened up the box to reveal a green bracelet, and out from it came a glowing green orb of light, which popped and out came a turtle-like creature named Wayzz.  
Wayzz and Nino performed their signature handshake, and Nino put on the bracelet. "Wayzz, shell on!"  
When the transformation was done, Ladybug looked at him seriously. "Carapace, I'm going to need you and Chat Noir to draw the Heartbreak Queen's fire, then he'll call me when I can come in the finishing blow."  
"Where are you going?" Nino asked.  
"I'm going to find the monster behind all this. I think Hawk Moth is close by."  
"My, my, that means Paris may be able to rest easy for a while, right, milady?" Lo and behold, Chat Noir appeared, almost as if he had materialized from the shadows, looking both flirtatious and heroic at the same time.  
Nino gulped. When they were in middle school, Chat Noir's leather-like suit seemed cool and gimmicky, but it seemed to have awakened new feels in him since then. The clevage had increased to show some of his chest, his muscular physique pressed against the skintight outfit, his bubble butt was screaming "check me out," and his groin....Nino couldn't even look at it without feeling like he was objectifying him. Even if he was bi, he felt like checking out Ladybug was more appropriate--though her full breasts and voluptuous hips made him feel like a creep for looking at her as well. He wished they didn't know his actual identity because it'd feel much less awkward.  
"Let's hope so," Ladybug sighed. "Evertime Chloe lets herself be manipulated by Hawk Moth, we get one step closer to beating him. I guess she does have her uses." Chat Noir winced when she said "Everytime." Internally, Nino clicked his tongue. It seemed like Chat Noir and Adrien would be great friends--now THAT was a sight to see.  
"Alright," he said to break the silence. "Let's do our best."  
***  
Twenty minutes later, The HQ was losing momentum, but her movements were becoming more and more sporadic. And her heart monsters weren't even the worst part: Chloe must have gotten immense power as a villain, because her hand-to-hand combat packed a punch--or a kick.  
But they did have an ace in the hole: it seemed The HQ's monsters could only infect those who were thinking about someone they loved, otherwise the heart monsters bounced off you and left themselves vulnerable to attack.  
"I hope Ladybug is looking for Luka, too," Nino said as he and Chat Noir ducked behind a pillar. "Maybe he could help us figure out why Chloe went crazy-er. Or Sabrina. They're tight."  
"I can't believe she'd succumb to Hawk Moth again," Chat Noir sighed. He was just like Adrien!

Nino shook his head. "Listen, she's made her choices and we've made ours. She decided thar she'd rather be hurt and angry than forgiving and reflective. Whatever happened to her isn't on anyone but her--and maybe Luka." They stayed quiet for a moment, until eventually they didn't hear anything at all.  
Carefully, they stepped out of the hiding place, Nino taking in the view from behind, feeling guty because it definitely wasn't the right time...or was it? "Hey, this is as good a time as any. I wanted to ask you, do you have feelings for anyone? Someone The HQ could remove from your heart?"  
Chat Noir looked down quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah, actually. I know it's painfully obvious, but my flirting with Ladybug isn't just for show. I love her."  
Nino swallowed. He knew that, deep down, but even still. "Does she love you back?"  
"No, she has her eyes on someone I don't even know." Just talking about it seemed to have taken a toll on him.  
"Well, maybe you should give her some space. You could focus on yourself...or someone new." Nino gestured to himself, feeling his cheeks redden. He lifted his goggles and lowered the cloth around his face. "You're pretty cool, and I was wondering if...maybe we could try to be a superhero couple, you know? If you're into that."  
"Carapace..." Chat's eyes widened, and Nino looked for any signs he could get that his partner was interested.  
Hat opened his mouth to say more, only to let out a groan and doubled over. Nino watched in shock as a black mist surrounded the feline hero for a moment before disappearing, with the Heartbreak Queen floating above them.  
She gave a laugh. "You know, Ladybug doesn't appreciate you very much. She sends you out to do the dirty work before coming at the end to play the part of a hero. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." She smiled down at Nino, who was helping Chat Noir get to his feet. "Seems like I took the wind out of your sails. Lost your motivation? I don't blame you. I AM amazing, aren't I? Now give the champion her prize." She floated closer to them, and Nino took a stance, ready to fight.  
But the Heartbreak Queen was enveloped in purple smoke, and when it disappeared, Chloe Bourgeois was back to normal.  
"Where...am I?" Chloe looked around, only to realize what happened. "Uh-oh. Would you believe me if I tried to blame someone else?"  
Chat Noir gritted his teeth. "Chloe, you're not blaming anyone but yourself tonight. But why did Hawk Moth free you?"  
"I dunno," Carapace said, half-listening. With the threat of the HQ terminated but Ladybug nowhere in sight, it'd be impossible to return the citizens back to normal, not to mention he was dealing with his own bruised self-esteem.  
He gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his back, followed by a familiar voice. "Lovesick," came Hawk Moth's smug voice. "It seems your comrade has rejected you for someone else."  
"That's not..."  
"True? He might not have said it, but you saw the look in his eyes, the complete shock upon hearing your revelation. But there's still hope. As you see, the Heartbreak Queen has taken away his love for Ladybug." Nino looked over at Chat Noir, who was looking back at him with concern, but there was something in his eyes, an opportunity for something more. But what if that's how he'd look at everyone now? What if Nino didn't get the chance. "Now, you can have him under your spell, and in return..." "Alright, Hawk Moth." Nino had made up his mind. "You're on." *** "You know..." Chat looked at Nino differently now, as Lovesick. "I thought about what you said." Never taking his eyes off him, Chat slowly unzipped his suit, showing off his abs that he had worked so hard to attain, and Nino was surprised to see that the hero wore nothing underneath. "Lovesick, let me be yours. We can be together now that I have nothing holding me back." Chat sauntered over to him, only wearing his mask. "My mind and body are yours. Love me, wreck me, it's what I want." Nino grinned, reaching over to cup Chat's huge buttocks (seriously, it can't be overstated; it's like two overinflated basketballs back there), earning a moan from him. He seemed so familiar. Nino eyed Chat Noir with great lust, his romantic side completely erased for the time being. He was so immersed that he didn't even notice Chloe sneaking away. "Good. Then give me your miraculous." Chat Noir hesitated, and Nino chuckled. "All right, I see I have to work for it. But don't worry; you're all mine."


	2. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is now enjoying his time with Chat Noir, both of them brainwashed by Hawk Moth's seductive power. Meanwhile, Ladybug, Chloe, and Luka attempt to find Hawk Moth and break his spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that while I mention hetero ships, I can't do explicit scenes for them. So anything done between them is stated or implied. Oh, and my source for Viperion's sexed-up outfit came from Gasai's art for him.

When Chat Noir stripped out of his skintight suit, Nino faltered. Chat Noir's body was a masterpiece: medium-length blonde hair that fit his naughty-nice personality, mischievous emerald green feline eyes hiding behind his black mask. His body was muscular, but not veiny, that was probably around 200lbs. His seven-inch member couldn't hide his tomato-sized balls, and he didn't have to turn around for Nino to see his large and round bubble butt. Not to mention his adorable cat ears.

Before, Chat Noir always had a lazy smile and a flirty charm to him, confident yet respectful. But now, his smile was sly, devious...dangerous. His heavy-lidded eyes gave Nino the idea that maybe he was the first in the miraculous team that wasn't a virgin. 

But as Chat put his hands on Nino's chest, Nino saw the ring beset on the hero's hand, and Hawk Moth's resolve became stronger. While he wasn't watching the events transpiring, Nino could feel his ambitions comingle with his own.

Chat Noir chuckled, leaning in to whisper to him, "So what'll it be first, Lovesick? Do you want me on top, or you?"

Nino smiled like a snake that had found a birds nest. "Chat, how about you top me?" Nino's form, he was proud to say, was pretty much a mirror of Chat Noir's, and the thought of Chat taking control of the situation made it all the more real.

"Sure thing..." Chat Noir grinned, almost like he wasn't under Hawk Moth's manipulation. Carefully, he called upon Cataclysm and easily disintegrated Nino's clothes, leaving only his mask and artifical shell which held the akuma, setting it down carefully. Normally, that would mean he only had a few moments before turning back, but under Nino's influence, they had all the time in the world. "Oh, and if we're gonna be intimate, I guess you should call me by my name, right, babe?"

"Oh course," Nino said, his heart beating faster as lust threatened to overtake them. He'd be embarrassed of his hard-on if Chat Noir didn't have one to match. "You can call me by mine. I'm Nino."

Chat Noir didn't bat an eyelash. "Sexy name. I'm Adrien."

"Adrien." That should've meant something, but in his trance, it was simply another name to Nino. "Nice to meet you, man. Want me on my back or on all fours?"

Chat meowed, narrowing his eyes. "Take your pick. We've got all night."

***

Chloe scowled as she sat tied up by Ladybug's yo-yo, the latter chatting with Luka about what made her become the Heartbreak Queen. They were in Luka's room on his mom's boat, her and his sister still sound asleep. 

"...and that's what happened," Luka finished.

Ladybug nodded. "Sounds like Chloe, alright."

"Hey!" Chloe said sharply. "Was my recollection not good enough?"

"You did leave out a few plot points," Luka said, and Chloe looked away in embarrassment--and because Luka was in a t-shirt and boxers, his bulge flashing her every once in a while when the flap opened. Even Ladybug was blinking hard while trying to keep eye contact with him. "But you were right to tell Ladybug about Carapace and Chat Noir." He smiled, leaving Chloe flustered.

"Ridiculous," Chloe muttered, her cheeks flushing. "Utterly ridiculous."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad Sabrina is okay." At the mention of her name, Luka's face turned red, and he rubbed the back of his head. Chloe could sympathize. After what Sabrina had confessed and the events that followed, it had been an odd day.

Ladybug smiled at him as she brought out the snake miraculous. "Luka Couffaine, Rena Rouge is lying low for now and Paris needs you. Are you willing to answer the call?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Ever since she caught Ladybug giving Luka a miraculous, they didn't bother hiding it when she needed him. Still, it felt like salt in the wound when she realized her boyfriend was a superhero when she wasn't.

"I am." Luka put on the bracelet and a snake-like creature came out, looking quite pleased. "Sass, scales slither!"

In an instant, Luka had transformed into Virperion, but his usual outfit was different. Usually, Luka wore a skintight outfit of aqua-green and black that covered his whole body. But this time, his inner thighs, chest, and abs were on full display. This wasn't a complaint, just an observation on Chloe's part. Not to mention his package looked bigger, and Chloe knew that no matter how big it looked with clothes on, she was always in awe at how it looked in its full glory--but that was for another time.

"What happened?" Chloe exclaimed, and she scowled at Ladybug. "You did this, didn't you? Find your own hot hero hunk! This moody teen dream is mine!"

"I didn't do this," Ladybug said, trying to keep her cool as both girls gawked at Luka. And then she noticed. "But Luka, where'd your miraculous go?"

Luka blushed and put his hands on his hips, trying to look serious even though a million thoughts were running through his head: What happened to his costume? Did it make his butt look big? Did his powers till work? Why was he feeling super horny? And _why_ had his miraculous wrapped around his penis?

"Viperion," Ladybug said, snapping him out of his trance. "Your costume represents what you really want to look like. I'm not sure where your head is--not that it's any of my business!--but for the time bring, you'll have to fight wearing that costume. Besides, it may be because of Lovesick's influence. I transformed before he became akumatized."

Luka nodded, trying to focus and ignoring the urge to grab Chloe and drag her into his bed. There were more important matters at hand. And yet his eyes still drifted to her. "What about Chloe."

"She can stay here," Ladybug said, and Chloe felt a sense of smug satisfaction coming from her. "It's possible Hawk Moth will show up nearby in order to get Chat Noir's miraculous while he's being seduced. Chloe needs to stay out of the way."

"The heck I will!" Chloe protested, standing up despite her restrained torso. "I'm not letting you go fight Hawk Moth without me--especially when he has a lusty akumatized villain under his control. You see what Viperion's wearing! I'm not letting you mess up and end up sleeping with him!"

It was Ladybug's turn to blush, but Luka was the one to respond. "Chloe, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Nevertheless, I care about you, and due to us still finding our footing in our relationship, it'd be a bad idea if you came. You're too pretty to ignore." He smiled, and Chloe straightened up.

"Well, now that you say it like that..." Chloe wasn't fully convinced, but her vanity wouldn't allow any logical thinking. "Fine. I won't go, but I'm not staying here. I'll go have a sleepover with Sabrina while you guys sort it out. And if you need a queen's power...you know where to find me."

"How about an empress?" They turned in the doorway to see Hawk Moth's accomplice Mayura, holder of the peacock miraculous. The group tensed, unsure of how much she heard. 

Chloe scoffed, trying to hide behind false bravado. "Please, I can dethrone you without my powers." The trio took a fighting stance, though she could only look so intimidating while tied up. "It's time to teach you to bow down."

***

In any other instance, Nino would've encouraged Adrien to use a condom. But since they were both consumed with lust, it was better for both of them if they went bareback.

For a split second, Hawk Moth spoke to him without reading his mind and finding out the sensitive details that had just been revealed. As a result, Nino amended to getting on all fours with his back to Adrien so he could have a clear view of Paris. That way, if the heroes came, both men would be ready, and when the deed was done, Nino would pluck the ring off of Chat's finger and give Hawk Moth his payment.

"Ready?" Adrien's voice rang out like a waterfall, powerful and sensual. Nino opened his legs, not quite sure what to expect rather then the basics.

He gasped as he felt the feline hero's hands move his cheeks apart, kneading his buttocks to relax his tense hole. Risking the possibility of a sneak attack from Team Miraculous, Nino turned around just in time to see Adrien's face disappear into his backside. Nino arched his back as he felt a warm sensation, Adrien's innocent tongue entering him for the first time. Nino shuddered; this was what he had hoped for from Chat Noir, from his best friend whose name eluded him at the moment.

"Feel that?" Adrien chuckled as he slurped, lightly biting Nino's pucker and earning an involuntary twitch. "I'm glad I can lose my virginity to you, Nino."

"Keep going, man!" Nino turned his attention back to the city, feeling himself begin to leak already, his balls swollen after months of angst and anticipation. 

He put his face in his hands. "Rim my bubble butt, Adrien! And don't stop there!"

Adrien cursed in between chewing. "Don't say stuff like that, Nino! I'm ready to explode! But I need to prep you first. And I'm happy you're enjoying it." The young men laughed like the friends they were, only for it to be replaced a moment more by Nino's moaning and Adrien slapping his hand against the former's tight booty. With each slap, Nino felt like he was swelling, threatening to suffocate Adrien. That would suck! Sure, he'd get the cat miraculous all the same, but it would be a shame to stop at anilingus.

Adrien reached around and cradled Nino's sack, biting his lip as he felt the lust reach a crescendo. Without warning, he guided himself to Nino's entrance, stopping right before he popped his cherry. He thought about making Nino wait a moment, but Nino's body felt Adrien's massive groin against his cheeks.

In his haste, Nino backed up, swallowing Adrien's member whole. Both boys gasped, Nino in pain at being torn apart for the first time, and Adrien at being squeezed harder than he ever imagined. Adrien gripped both of Nino's cheeks, and Nino envied him; on top of this building, he had nothing to grip onto.

"Let's get going," Adrien said in a half-purr, half-groan, and Nino felt the pressure inside him increase. He matched Adrien's movements after a while, reaching around to give him a kiss, rubbing his cat ears as he did so. Adrien's mouth submitted, allowing the akumatized villain to reach his tongue down his throat. Adrien released one hand on Nino's rear to grope of his his breasts instead, earning a moan from his partner.

"Hey, Adrien," Nino said, gasping in between words when they began to speed up. Adrien couldn't speak at that point, and simply nodded in response. "Don't speed up."

Adrien wavered, a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Not enough," Nino grunted, getting on his elbows now that his palms had tired out. "A little slower, and a lot harder."

Adrien didn't need to hear it again. One hand fondling Nino's nipple and the other holding his hip, Adrien slowed his pace, jutting in and out with more intensity. He was pleased to find that despite his size, Nino didn't get any looser. It was the ultimate pleasure.

They continued for a while, both men having forgotten about everything except each other, including Nino's important task as Lovesick.

***

Chloe was an easy threat to neutralize, being tied up and all. When the fight led to the top of the boat, Mayura simply pushed her off, which also kept Ladybug from using her favored weapon. Of course, there also happened to be Ladybug's pesky friend Viperion whose outfit had a sexual variant due to Lovesick's influence. Despite the miraculous protecting them from Lovesick's power in some capacity, it was easy to see that they were getting hot and bothered. If she could tire them out, they wouldn't be able to resist Lovesick's power and Hawk Moth could take their miraculous. 

All she had to do was run, and Viperion was hot on her heels as they began a chase on the top of buildings. Ladybug probably hung back in order to retrieve her yo-yo. But if she was looking after Chloe, it'd take longer for her to catch up. While Mayura didn't want Ladybug to lose her, conquering Viperion would still get her a miraculous...and bait.

Mayura ducked behind a chimney and pulled out her fan, only for a hand to grasp her wrist. She turned and was shocked to find Hawk Moth standing next to her, but his outfit was different. His now sported a silver domino mask, his purple suit replaced by a skintight outfit of a similar design that clung to his muscles. 

"Mayura," Hawk Moth said, his voice even more seductive than usual, probably due to Lovesick's effect. "Go and capture Chloe Bourgeois for me. I'm sure she has enough angst to akumatize her once more. I'll take care of Ladybug." Her peered over the side of the chimney. "Not to mention Viperion with his clouded judgement."

Mayura nodded. Despite her boss' increased sex appeal, she could bury her feelings now just like any other timen "Understood." 

With that, she jumped from the buildings and backtracked to find Chloe walking the streets of Paris, muttering about how "wronged" she was. Easy target, as always.

"Chloe." Mayura stepped out of the shadows as Chloe neared an open space. "Time after time, Ladybug just can't accept your help, can she? Can't say that I blame her. You always fail Hawk Moth."

Chloe scoffed, undetered. "Newsflash: so does everyone else."

"So you're just like everyone else," she countered, and Chloe faltered. Her dominant yet absent mother and her loving yet weak father had given Chloe a great deal of insecurity, making her volatile and easily exploited.

Chloe waltzed up to her, hands balled up. "EXCUSE ME?! I am one of a kind, you decadent bird! Why do you think I'm so good at playing both teams? You think you can do better than me? If I've failed to get you the miraculous, so will everyone else." She was breathing heavy, her face full of fury. Hawk Moth had to have sensed her.

But then it was gone in a second. Chloe rushed off before Mayura could realize what happened. Only when she reached for her brooch did she realize it was gone. She cursed as she changed back into her normal form as Nathalie Sancoeur.

She gritted her teeth and tried to give chase, but the young woman had disappeared into the night. Nathalie punched the nearest building and immediately recoiled, forgetting she no longer had her superpowers, and the fractured miraculous had sapped her strength as it was.

Nathalie slumped down in defeat. She had been too cocky. She tried to play Chloe and got played herself. Ms. Bourgeois was smarter than everyone gave her credit for.

***

As Nino and Adrien reached the height of pleasure, they shuddered, feeling the lust wash over them for the hundreth time. They releashed thick ropes of cum, Adrien filling Nino's buttocks like a glass filled with water. 

Adrien was the first to fall, crumbling to the floor unconscious. Nino clicked his tongue and crawled over to him, feeling his rear throb from pain and fufillment. He slipped off the ring with ease, and as a black creature fell to the floor unconscious, Nino saw Adrien's ears and mask disintegrate, making Nino gasp at the familiar face sleeping beneath him. 

"Adrien!" He said, the name now having meaning to him. Chat Noir was Adrien? But how...when...they told each other everything--like Nino could talk. He'd been keeping his hero identity a secret from Adrien as well.

But...what has he done? What could he do to fix this damage? He threw his head back and screamed as Hawk Moth's influence flooded his brain, intending to break him until he was the villain's slave.

He looked around until he found the shell lying nearby and slammed his foot into it with all his might, cracking it in half and expelling a black and purple butterfly. Nino wrapped his arms around Adrien to protect him, but the butterfly flew off, and Nino had a pretty good idea where it was going.

As the akuma's effects wore off, Nino found himself once again in the Carapace costume for a second before it's power wore off, sending his green friend Wayzz into his hands. Seeing that Adrien was still out cold, he pocketed the two creatures and brought Adrien to Marinette's house, seeing that no one was around as a result of his chaos. He placed some covers over Adrien, who looked calm despite the situation.

Nino opened his palm and eyed the cat miraculous in his palm. He needed to feed the creatures, but after that, he was going to get vengeance on Hawk Moth.

***

Ladybug stared in horror as Hawk Moth, who had led her to the Eiffel Tower, held Viperion in his clutches. One of his gloved hands pinned Viperion's arms behind his back, while the other fondled his groin from outside his costume, having figured out that's where his miraculous was.

"Hawk Moth!" Ladybug said, steeling herself up. "Let him go and turn yourself over to Team Miraculous. You've caused enough pain throughout Paris!"

"You know _nothing_ about pain," Hawk Moth hissed, groping Viperion's package roughly, earning a sexual groan. "But you could. Give me your miraculous, and I won't have to harm your friend. What I have in mind could break his spirit, ruin him forever."

"Don't listen to him!" Viperion shouted, and Hawk Moth covered his mouth, making him look even more helpless. Ladybug looked around desperately, trying to find something to help her deal with Hawk Moth. She couldn't waste time summoning her lucky charm and risk Hawk Moth violating Viperion.

"You win," she said quietly, staring him down. She removed and earring and tossed it at his feet. "That's one. Let him go."

"Hmm..." Hawk Moth kissed Viperion's neck and rubbed his thighs, making the young man shiver. "Trying to scam me, Ladybug? I need both of them."

"Give me Viperion and I will."

"No." Hawk Moth grinned, knowing that for once, he had the upper hand. "You're at my mercy. You'll do as I say, or the world will know that Ladybug is willing to sacrifice her friends in order to get justice."

Ladybug fought the urge to cry, and she reached for her other earring. "Fine. I relinquish my power as Ladybug. The ladybug miraculous is--"

"STOP!" A figure leapt out in front of Ladybug, taking a fighting stance. "Don't give him an inch, Ladybug!"

"Carpace!" Ladybug said. "But where's Chat Noir?"

"No Chat Noir here," crooned a voice that made Ladybug's eyes widen. Sure enough, a black-clad girl landed next to Carapace. "Hope Kitty Noir is good enough for you."

_CHLOE?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna involve Luka, but since my Chluka ship was so strong (and I don't do threesomes well), I left the steamy stuff to Chat and Nino. Leave your comments below!  
> P.S. I'm considering a Winx Club fanfic. Interested?

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your comments! If it sucks, it's because I wrote this in three hours. If I get enough hits, I'll continue, if not, then this is a one-shot.


End file.
